Te amo, me gustas
by Hipster Armin
Summary: Sasha siempre ha tenido un deseo por estar con Mikasa románticamente, pero sabe que será rechazada. Pero si no lo intenta, ¿cómo puede estar segura? Mikasa también tiene algo que decirle... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ale!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Es el prólogo más pequeño del mundo, así que, ¡PERDOOOOOOÓN! Pero es un fanfic para mi amiga Ale que cumple años, y subiré el primer capítulo esta semana c: Este prólogo es una promesa de que continuaré el fanfic a lo largo de este 2014, no pude hacer más en esto porque no tuve el tiempo, por eso subiré un capítulo el sábado :D**

* * *

No me di cuenta de cuando me empecé a enamorar de ella. Supongo que fue mi propia soledad y admiración hacia su persona, a pesar de que siempre parecíamos distantes. Despertaba yo todos los días y la veía alzarse con una mirada un poco muerta en sus opacos ojos negros, los cuales sólo brillaban cuando Eren estaba cerca. Debí de aprender en ese instante que ella nunca sería mía, en primer lugar, porque era algo incorrecto, y en segundo lugar, porque su corazón sólo tenía espacio para una persona, si acaso dos, pero ninguna de ellas era yo. Me limité a observarla en secreto, a una prudente distancia, tratando de convencerme a mí misma de que esos sentimientos no estaban allí y jamás lo estarían, que simplemente estaba enferma. Pero fue un caso perdido.

Era un nuevo día de entrenamiento, con la misma rutina que amenazaba con romper mis huesos y matarme del cansancio. Teníamos que dar veinte vueltas trotando al terreno polvoriento bajo las mortíferas olas de calor abrasivas que emitía el sol de verano.

-T-tengo sed.- musité, arrastrando mis pies forzosamente sobre la tierra seca. –C-creo que…me voy a desmayar.- sonreí a pesar del dolor que sentía al tener la garganta como desierto. Vi a mis compañeros rebasarme, pero no tuve la intención ni el esfuerzo como para retomar mi lugar.

-Sasha, te ves mal.- comentó Armin en voz baja mientras pasaba a una lenta velocidad por mi lado izquierdo. Su frente estaba sudando, al igual que la mía, y su flequillo rubio se pegaba contra su piel. Ambos teníamos una pobre condición física, pero aun así, yo tenía más resistencia a los ejercicios que nos eran impuestos como aprendices para ser soldados, o como me gustaba llamarnos, "soldadillos".

-Muchas gracias.- jadeé sarcásticamente. Sabía que él se refería a lo devastada que debía de lucir en ese instante, y tenía razón, pero no podía permitirme que conociera mi lado débil. Para ellos, todos ellos, yo era la alegre "chica patata", una torpe, optimista, y otros adjetivos que me agradaban. No quería que vieran mi lado serio, así que decidí bromear al respecto.

-Hablo en serio. ¡Pareces a punto de colapsar!- insistió, sus afeminados ojos azules reluciendo de una preocupación innecesaria. Estaría como nueva después de la cena y un buen baño, pero dichas cosas parecían lejanas e irreales, como si nunca fuera a alcanzarlas o fueran simplemente un mito.

Afortunadamente, pude terminar las vueltas con vida. Estaba inclinada con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, tratando de inhalar el aire que tanto me faltaba. _Soy una inútil_, me dije a mí misma, _deberían sacarme en este instante. No hay lugar para los débiles aquí._

En eso llegó mi mejor amigo, si puedo llamarlo así, y pasó mi brazo sobre sus hombros. -¿Estás bien? Vamos al comedor, ¿puedes caminar?

_Por supuesto que puedo caminar, ¿qué crees que soy? _

-Sí, pero me duelen las rodillas un poco. Gracias, Connie.- le di una palmadita en la espalda como muestra de agradecimiento y nos pusimos en marcha, cruzando el amplio patio hasta llegar a la choza hecha de madera, donde ya todos estaban sentados y comiendo lo que había sido preparado para comer.

La gente ya había llenado la mayoría de las mesas, caras amigas y otras no mucho, así que me serví y seguí a Connie a donde él se quisiera sentar. Obviamente, terminamos sentados con Jean, Marco, Eren, Mikasa y Armin.

No pude llegar a dar mi primer bocado, porque antes de que me diera cuenta, había caído en un largo y profundo sueño indefinido.

* * *

_La oscuridad alimentaba mis sentidos mientras yo caminaba en lo que parecía un interminable charco de agua negra. Todo alrededor estaba vacío, como si estuviera en la nada. Probablemente lo estaba, pero en ese caso, ¿cómo habría yo llegado hasta ahí?_

_Prefería no saberlo. Seguí avanzando, mis pasos creando eco y ondas en el agua. Pude ver una luz, lejana, pero era una señal. Y no la que yo quería._

_Es bastante famoso el rumor de que si ves un túnel blanco en tus sueños, es que ya has muerto y estás llegando a donde tengas que llegar. Pero yo no quería morir, no aún, además, si lo hacía, sería la muerte más estúpida de los muros y yo no quería tener esa fama._

_Me quedé quieta, esperando si algo pasaba._

_Y pasó._

_Una voz angelical que conocía como si de la palma de mi mano se tratara rompió por el aire:_

_-¡Sasha, despierta! No nos puedes dejar…-_

_Efectivamente, abrí los ojos._


	2. Chapter 2

Por supuesto, aquella voz que me llamaba tratando de sacarme de las tinieblas no podía ser otra más que mi Mikasa (¿Mi? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan posesiva?). Reconocería aquellos bellos sonidos que acarreaba su voz en cualquier lugar, a cualquier distancia. Era una extraña adicción que recorría mi cuerpo y me erizaba la piel. Era una sensación agradable.

En cuanto mis orbes cafés pudieron visualizar donde estaba, la encontré sentada a los pies de la cama. Sus ojos tenían unas amplias ojeras debajo de ellos y se veía somnolienta. Además, no estaba usando el uniforme. Al parecer, yo tampoco, ya que lo que estaba en contacto con mis brazos era muy suave como para que fueran las ásperas mangas de mi chaqueta. Sentía su mano sedosa acariciando la mía.

-Sasha, has estado dormida por tres días.- me informó una voz que no correspondía a ella, pero sí la conocía. Ah, era la pequeña rubiecita. La miré con una expresión desconcertada, por lo que ella continuó. –Llamaste a Mikasa repetidamente entre tus sueños, así que la trajimos y te calmaste.

El calor se me subió a las mejillas y me ruboricé.

-¿A-ah? Perdón, Mikasa.- le sonreí con mi típica cara boba, y ella solo suspiró.

'Creo que me odia. Sólo la hice perder el tiempo cuando pudo haber estado con Eren…' no pude terminar ese pensamiento porque ella me levantó de la cama con un jalón y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- advirtió.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Dejarnos así. Todos estábamos preocupados, ¿sabías?

'Qué mentira más grande', me reí para mis adentros. 'Sé perfectamente que solo Eren te importa. No me engañes. Sólo harás que me sea más difícil desenamorarme.'

Me mantuve callada, contemplando cómo salía la hermosa pelinegra de la cabaña. Rayos, vaya que la estaba perdiendo, a pesar de no haberla tenido. Me dolió verla irse, pero sabía que era de mañana y debía ir a entrenar.

-Perdona, Sasha, debo irme yo también. Pero a Armin le han permitido quedarse para que te cuide un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Te veo después.-se despidió Crista con una sonrisa diminuta. Era una buena chica, y muy guapa además. Pero no era Mikasa, y yo aún trataba de negar mis preferencias sexuales.

Me levanté de la vieja y desgastada cama de madera adornada por un usado colchón, y comencé a hurgar entre mis cosas. Tenía que lucir decente, ya que estaba usando mi camisón todavía, un camisón amarillo claro que había pertenecido a mi madre, y aunque lo adoraba, no quería que Armin me viera en eso.

Toc, toc.

Ya me lo esperaba.

Arrastré mis cansados pies hasta el pesado portón y lo jalé hacia mí. Ahí estaba mi inocente amigo que no sabía de mi situación. Al menos se veía alegre, y eso se me contagió un poquito.

-Armin, hola. Me dijeron que vendrías.- le dediqué una amplia sonrisa. Falsa, pero una sonrisa es una sonrisa sin importar qué. Al menos eso me he dicho a mí misma desde pequeña. La mayoría de mi vida han sido engaños, por si quieres saberlo. Aunque no te interesa.

-Pues sí, vine. ¿Cómo te sientes? – y ahí viene la típica charla con la persona enferma. Giré los ojos al techo.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Qué han hecho? ¿No se estarán divirtiendo sin mí, verdad? ¿Jean sigue molestando al terco de Eren?

-No hemos hecho nada más que lo usual, ya sabes. Y de verdad te extrañamos. Jean le dio un puñetazo ayer y Mikasa estaba ocupada, así que Eren pasó buena parte del día en la enfermería.

-¿Y ella no fue a verlo?- eso sí que me sorprendió. Por primera vez en la vida, ¿Mikasa no había estado protegiendo a Eren? Eso sí era novedad.

Fruncí el ceño y Armin lo notó.

-No, porque ella estaba contigo. ¿No sabías?

No le contesté a eso. Estaba completamente confundida. Mikasa quería a Eren…pero…¿se quedó conmigo? No acababa de tragármelo, no se me metía en mi cabezota. De verdad, no lo podía comprender. Era simplemente imposible.

-No, no sabía…

Nos quedamos sentados en mi cama algunos minutos, en silencio. No era incómodo, simplemente estábamos pensando.

Ya me sentía mucho mejor que antes, después de lo que dijo el rubio. De verdad no me lo creí, pero me hizo sentirme mucho mejor. Me hizo sentir que de verdad había una oportunidad de que la de ojos opacos correspondiera a mis sentimientos, que fueran recíprocos, pero…No quería arriesgarme…

Finalmente, el silencio fue cortado como si una navaja hubiese atravesado el aire.

-¿Estás interesada en ella?

Decidí hacerme la tonta.

-¿En quién?

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, no muy divertido con mi juego.

-En Mikasa, por supuesto. –dijo en tono cansado. Parecía un tanto irritado.

-No. –mentí rápidamente. -¿A ti te gusta Eren?

Di justo en el clavo, donde quería yo dar. Ja, ja, ja. Saboreé en mi paladar su vergüenza y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva (debido a la risa) al verlo tornarse más rojo que la sangre.

-C-cállate…-susurró.

Y no volvió a tocar el tema. Al menos, no en algún tiempo. El resto del día fue escurridizo hasta alrededor de las ocho de la noche, la hora de la cena. Estaba bastante ansiosa por ver a todos otra vez, sobre todo a ustedes-ya-saben-quién.

Seguí a Armin fuera y me guió hasta la otra cabaña, a la cual ya iba entrando la gente, haciendo el espacio más reducido a cada segundo, como sardinas enlatadas, a pesar de que entonces no existían.

Localizar a nuestro grupito no fue difícil. Sólo tenías que seguir los gritos de: "¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!" de Eren y sabrías a dónde ir.

Cogí mi plato (tenía lo usual: Pan, papa, y un poco de jamón) y fui con el rubiecito a la mesa.

Todos parecían asombrados de verme, y me reí en sus caras.

-¿Me extrañaron?

-No.- se apresuró a contestar Jean, ganándose un codazo de parte mía y una mueca de Connie.

No era ningún secreto que yo le gustaba a este último, pero el trataba de ocultarlo y yo no lo quería. Era mi mejor amigo, nada más. Además, ¿no era obvio lo mucho que yo quería a Mikasa? Nadie había parecido darse cuenta, además de Armin. Eso era algo consolador, ya que era mejor que fuera secreto- no sabía cómo reaccionaría la gente.

La conversación entre nosotros fue la habitual: Jean burlándose de Eren, Armin callado, Mikasa protegiendo al cabezón, Connie 'ligando', Ymir molestando a Christa…entre otras cosas.

En cuanto terminé de meter la comida por mi garganta, hice ademán de irme a dormir. Al fin y al cabo, mañana volvería a la rutina, y debería obtener un buen y lindo descanso.

O eso esperaba.

Afuera, el viento hacía que la arena se levantara del suelo y se me enredara en mi pelo café, aunque no molestaba. La luna se vería grandísima. La verdad, era una hermosa noche, como para una confesión de amor.

Me quedé pensando en eso unos instantes. Bien podría ir por Mikasa y decirle todo ahí y ahora, pero no me sentía lo suficientemente preparada.

Pero Connie sí.

Me había seguido.

-S-se ven muy bonitas las estrellas hoy…

-Uh huh.- le respondí, sabiendo que quería hacer.

Traté de escapar, de verdad. Pero me detuvo con sus palabras.

Las palabras más cursis del mundo.

-…Pero no se ven tan bonitas como tú.- añadió, casi echándose a llorar al notar lo tonto que había sonado eso.

Decidí actuar como si fuera un chiste.

-Ja, ja, ja, buena ésa, Connie.- me reí forzadamente.

-No estoy bromeando, Sasha, te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Deja de tomarlo todo como si la vida fuera una broma.

Arruiné el ambiente por completo, pero esa había sido mi intención. Lo dejé ahí, como si nada, y me marché.

No podía ofrecer nada que no fuera amistad.

Si pudiera, lo haría. Pero uno no decide de quién se enamora.

-Lo siento, Connie.- susurré para mí misma mientras cerraba la puerta de la choza donde dormiría.

De verdad lo sentía. Sabía de lo que me estaba perdiendo: risas, momentos torpes y románticos, abrazos cálidos en el invierno…

¿Existiría un futuro así con Mikasa? ¿Existía mi amor por Mikasa, o todo era un mal sueño del cual despertaría pronto?

Cualquiera de las dos estaría bien conmigo, si he de ser sincera. Ambas parecían tan perfectas…como si fueran un sueño fuera de mi alcance en este lugar mundano, a pesar de poder saborearlo en mi paladar.

Y aún seguía el dilema de lo que me había contado Armin: Mikasa se había quedado conmigo mientras yo dormía, pero no lograba comprender cómo ni por qué…

Con suerte, lo haría pronto.

* * *

_**N/A: Uffffff ;^; ¿Puedo morir ya del cansancio? ¿Sí? Gracias… De verdad, este capítulo tardó muchísimo más de lo que yo quería, una disculpita por eso ^^' pero de verdad he estado ocupada, tengo 6 fanfics en progreso y tan poco tiempo T^T Así que por favor perdónenme y disculpen este corto capítulo hasta que escriba el otro. ¡Bye, bye!**_


	3. Troll

Dejo salir un bostezo grande y somnoliento. No estoy sola en la cama, por supuesto, Mina Carolina está al lado mío, ya despierta y rehaciendo sus coletas de cabello negro. Nadie aquí goza del privilegio de dormir sola.  
Me mira con deje de enfado y molestia.  
—Te mueves mucho mientras duermes. Me tiraste de la cama un par de veces.  
¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? ¿Qué me amarre antes de irme a dormir? No voy a complacer a los otros si no quiero. Pero no me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta, ya que soy una cobarde.  
—Perdón. — le digo con insinceridad, pero la disculpa suena real y creíble. Mina acepta la mediocridad de mi respuesta y sonríe levemente. Uf. Sí que soy una chica mala.  
Es hora de arreglarme, por muy floja que yo pueda llegar a ser, debo lucir decente para Mikasa. Todos saben que lo de la belleza interior es una verdadera estupidez.*

Me levanto de la cama y mi cuerpo se encuentra con el frío aire del amanecer. Huele a rocío, incluso. Es un aroma agradable.  
Debajo de la cama, está mi caja donde guardo mis posesiones, y dentro, está el uniforme.  
Me agacho para alcanzarla, y la espalda me cruje. El dolor corre por mi espina dorsal.

—¡Aaaay! —ya me puedo imaginar de anciana, toda herida y sin poder moverme. Maldito cuerpo bueno para nada.  
Aunque entre tú y yo (estoy hablando sola), no llegaré ni a los veintidós años, es obvio que los titanes me comerán primero.

Mis manos se escurren por mi camisón para desvestirme. Todas están haciendo lo mismo. Y obviamente, hay que ir con la corriente.

Me gusta su piel.  
Es un par de tonos más clara que la mía, aunque parece más resistente y áspera…Me pregunto si…¡N-no, Sasha! ¿En qué rayos estás pensando? Eso jamás pasará…Aunque sí que me gustaría.

Un sonrojo leve se esparce por mis mejillas mientras me ajusto la chaqueta, ya medio decolorada por tantas lavadas y el uso.

—Vámonos, chica patata.— gruñe Ymir. Ella siempre me trata como si yo fuera estúpida o algo, pero no dejo que me afecte.  
Me enderezo y la sigo a la puerta, siendo cegada momentáneamente por el sol.  
Ugh.  
A este paso, me dará cáncer de piel.

* * *

El maldito vejestorio que nos entrena (cuyo nombre no recuerdo) ya está en medio del campo, fulminándonos con sus pequeños y hundidos ojos a los que vamos llegando.  
No habrá desayuno hoy.  
Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Me he dado cuenta de que mi actitud ha cambiado desde la confesión de Connie, aunque no he podido identificar si para bien o para mal.  
Me decidí ayer por la noche, decidí que haré lo posible por olvidar a Mikasa y estar con él, poco a poco, a ver si puedo sentir lo que él siente por mí. Se lo merece. Estoy tan harta de estar deprimida y pensar en mis sentimientos, me hace sentirme enferma, y lo estoy, una mujer enamorada de otra mujer no puede ser nada natural, soy un monstruo…soy una retorcida, una loca. Arderé en las llamas del infierno por tratar de probar el fruto prohibido. Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para olvidar a la chica de la bufanda roja.  
Cualquier cosa.  
Menos casarme con Eren, porque el sí que es idiota.

Volviendo a lo que el viejo nos puso a hacer, mi estómago me duele por tantas abdominales, y eso que las estoy haciendo con todo el poder de mi voluntad.  
Aunque parece un gran sacrificio, si las hago…me haré más fuerte, ¿no? Al igual que si me olvido del amor lésbico que siento, se irá, y seré la feliz chica que era antes de todo esto. Así son las reglas del universo.

—¡Más rápido, Braus!  
—¡S-sí, señor!

¡Puto señor con sus malditas arrugas que lo hacen lucir como prenda mal planchada!  
Volteo a mi derecha, torciéndome el cuello ligeramente. A este paso, terminaré más herida que un pájaro con bala en el pecho.  
Allí está ella, al lado de Annie, con su cara de jugador de póquer y haciendo el ejercicio robóticamente, a una velocidad poco humana.

Y…

C-creo que está tomada de la mano con Annie.

No, no puede ser. Ellas se odian…¿O no?

Ah, espera. Fue tan sólo una ilusión óptica.  
Mikasa jamás estaría con Annie…¿o sí?

Todos se paran del suelo, trato de imitarlos, pero mis rodillas me flaquean por tanto drama y esas cursilerías de las que solía reírme antes.  
Connie lo nota e inmediatamente viene a ayudarme. Se lo agradezco, de verdad. Me da la mano y la tomo. Por primera vez, me siento querida y necesitada. Me gusta.  
Está tibia y firme, como si estuviera seguro de que tiene que ayudarme. Y lo está, se lo puedo ver en esos ojos dorados, esos cálidos ojos dorados.  
Pero sigo sin sentir amor.

Connie es mi mejor amigo, alguien en quien puedo confiar, alguien que ve a través de mí. Por eso su mirada refleja dolor, porque sus sentimientos no son recíprocos, al menos, no aún. Podemos hacer un intento, sólo uno, y si todo falla…pues… se arruina todo, ¿no?

* * *

La tarde es escurridiza como mis pensamientos. Pronto se hace de noche, y eso significa que tendremos que meter a nuestras bocas.  
Pero, por increíble que parezca, no me siento hambrienta.  
Al menos no de comida.  
Siento una mano acariciando mi espalda en movimientos reconfortantes, y suelto un suspiro. Si tan sólo pudiera yo controlar mi corazón… haría a dos personas felices.  
Connie sigue acariciándome lentamente, y mi conciencia se vuelve borrosa. El dulce aroma a canela invade mi nariz y se mezcla con mis sentidos, me deja mareada, pero sigo alerta, más alerta que nunca.

Los siguientes sucesos son breves, confusos, calientes. Se siente correcto el tener su piel contra la mía, y a la vez no, está mal. Es lo más íntimo que jamás he experimentado, tan delicioso, la pasión se derrite en el ambiente. Sólo estamos él y yo, desnudos en la oscuridad del dormitorio de hombres, el cual está vacío.  
Mientras los otros comen, nosotros nos acercamos el uno al otro. Casi como si fuéramos destinados a ser una sola persona.  
No me puedo detener. Culpa está presente en mi mente, arañándome, quemándome viva. Pero no, no es culpa: es lujuria que ya no puedo detener. No más.  
Me siento mal.  
-

¿Cómo pudieron girar las cosas tan rápido? De un día a otro, destruí todo, incluyendo mi virginidad.  
Aunque no me arrepiento de eso. De lo que me arrepiento es del ahora, ahora que ya es el día siguiente, y la luz se filtra por los trozos de tela puestos en las ventanas.  
Mikasa esta viéndome, y me informa:  
—Estás desnuda. Connie no te puso la ropa antes de traerte.

_¿Traerme a dónde?, _pienso. _Ah, estoy en mi propia cama…_  
—¿Quiénes me vieron?— pregunto, ansiosa. Apenas la sábana me tapa, y la piel que está descubierta está llena de marcas que me hizo al mordiscarme en momentos de calor. Son el recordatorio del error que cometí y que no puedo remediar. Me lo merezco, supongo. No puedo negar que me gustó, pero ahora me duele. Y bastante.  
—Nadie. Sólo yo. Lo ayudé a cargarte de vuelta mientras los demás estaban en el comedor.—contesta, sus ojos un tanto fríos, como si estuviera molesta por haber tenido que traerme. —Dormí contigo también, así que Mina no te vio.  
—Lo siento. Debí de haber esperado.— las palabras se escapan de mis labios antes de que pueda detenerlas. Me sorprende el valor de mi propia voz, al atreverse a hablar a la chica que amo. No, no la amo. Es más que eso. Es más complicado. Es enfermizo.  
—Vete a dar un baño. Hoy es el día de descanso, la mayoría se fueron ya a la ciudad.

Con esa última frase despierto, inhalando aire fuertemente.  
Fue todo un sueño, sigo virgen. ¡Menos mal! Tremendo susto que me he llevado. De verdad, ¿de dónde mierdas salió ese sueño tan zafado de la realidad? Fue tan extraño…  
Me duele la cabeza de tanta idiotez.  
Menos mal que es domingo. Puedo ir a la ciudad a comer algo y olvidarme de todo por un día.

* * *

**A/N: * LA BELLEZA INTERIOR SÍ IMPORTA AKSDJKAD**

**Chicos, ni yo sé que mierdas escribí en este capítulo**

**Tómenlo como broma**  
**En el próximo todo volverá a la normalidad, espero…**  
**En este todo fue un sueño ;DDDD**


End file.
